pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Glutton's Kitchen
The Glutton's Kitchen is likely the second or third cavern you'll enter in the Perplexing Pool. To enter the cave, you'll need to have found Yellow Pikmin, and you may need plenty of them. You will probably already have built and cleared a route to the cave, which involved killing several enemies, including Shearwigs, and building a bridge, if applicable, so take your yellows, maybe 50 or so, along with several other Pikmin, especially Purple Pikmin, and head towards the area where you may see three eggs, there you should easily see an electrical gate, and a Yellow Wollywog nearby, it would be useful if you eliminate it and then destroy the gate. Once that is done, proceed on in. A Honeywisp may also be nearby. In the NTSC version of this cave, there are 715 Pokos worth of treasures and 825 Pokos worth of treasures in the PAL version. Treasures # #*Master's Instrument # #*Massive Lid (NTSC) / Survival Container (PAL) #*Imperative Cookie # #*Director of Destiny #*Harmonic Synthesizer # #*Happiness Emblem (NTSC) / Drone Supplies (PAL) #*Invigorator #*White Goodness # #*Sulking Antenna #*Boom Cone (NTSC) / Magical Stage (PAL) # #*Hideous Victual #*Meat of Champions #*Sweet Dreamer #*Dream Material Enemies *Anode Beetle *Armored Cannon Beetle Larva *Breadbug *Cloaking Burrow-nit *Dwarf Bulbear *Female Sheargrub *Male Sheargrub *Mitite *Puffy Blowhog *Spotty Bulbear *'Boss: Giant Breadbug' Pikmin: As said: 50-70, depending on how many Purples you have. Note: because of the many differences between the NTSC and PAL versions in this cave, you may encounter a different treasure/enemy from time to time. Sublevel 1 There are numerous Dwarf Bulbears here. They should be killed with Purple Pikmin. Inside the large wooden box should be another Bulbear. It too should be defeated by throwing Pikmin over the edge, allowing the player to grab the Master's Instrument. Wooden walls of a house can also be seen when R is held down. Sublevel 2 A toy train track surrounds the Pod. It is possible to walk around on it, although this serves no purpose for the games objective. There are Breadbugs on this level that will carry away treasure and defeated enemies into their dens. Napkins are also encountered on the floor. Like the train track, they serve no function other than to add to the scenery. Cloaking Burrow-nits and Sheargrubs may also hinder the Pikmin from collecting the Massive Lid and Imperative Cookie. Sublevel 3 A xylophone and a small tambourine are the main decorations on this level and also serve as large obstacles. Lots of electric nodes and Anode Beetles will be in the way, so those should taken care of with Yellow Pikmin; if the player lacks these, he or she may use this sublevels Golden Candypop Bud. This color of Candypop cannot be found anywhere else in the game. A Puffy Blowhog also flies around here. Breadbugs will be stealing treasures and corpses, such as the Harmonic Synthesizer and Director of Destiny, since both lie in the open. Sublevel 4 A few Breadbugs and a Spotty Bulbear with its young are present here. It is possible to petrify both the parent and the young Bulbears with one single bitter spray. Treasures available here are the Happiness Emblem, Invigorator and White Goodness. Sublevel 5 Dwarf Bulbears and Armored Cannon Beetle Larvae which burrow out of dirt piles can be found here. Pikmin must be thrown onto their plates/blocks in order to defeat them. The Sulking Antenna and the Boom Cone are found in this level. Alternatively, the Cannon Beetles can be used to defeat the Dwarf Bulbears and, with skill, other Cannon Beetles by luring them with a Captain. violet- and a Queen Candypop Bud aid the players forces here. The flowers should fall from above in one of the 'dead ends.' Sublevel 6 The Giant Breadbug is this caves boss. Once defeated, the player will be able to obtain the Hideous Victual, the Meat of Champions, the Sweet Dreamer and the Dream Material. The latter treasure makes the captains immune to electrical damage.